All the time we need
by Bonasena
Summary: this is my first Iron man fic. this is the aftermath of Tony and Pepper walking into the press conference after Tony reveals the ring in spiderman homecoming.
1. press conference

Spiderman homecoming post: press conference scene

**_Note: this is my very first Marvel story. I am a HUGE fan of Iron man/Tony Stark (who isn't right?) I have some ideas for a list of Iron Man stories, but I am starting with this one. I hope you like it and please leave a comment below. English is not my first language, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. _**

**_Disclaim: I do not own the characters._**

Tony follows Pepper into the press conference where all the cameras start shutting photos of them. Pepper starts the press conference in an orderly manner as she usually does in her professional CEO style of the Stark industries. Tonys sits on a chair on the side. He has the ring in his hand. He keeps fingering with it. He starts to feel a little nervous. He has never been worried about a press conference before in his life. He notices one time he looks up at Pepper that she is looking over at him. Once their eyes meet Pepper loses focus and then quickly turn her focus back to the press and ignore Tony. She tries to recover her attention and continues her improvised speech about the company's plans for investment. Once Pepper is done talking about the status of stark industries and introduces Tony, Tony stands up and decides to stuff the ring in his pocket and walks over to the microphones. He looks over at Pepper who has stepped to the side and then he starts talking about the new development of his latest technology regarding his iron man suit and Rodney's war machine suit. Once Tony is done with his speech, Tony looks over at Pepper for her to finish the press conference as she always does. She looks a bit surprised once he let her take over again without any surprise statements about engagement or any sign of reaching for his pocket containing the ring. Pepper look confused and wondering at Tony. All the reporters seem confused. Pepper steps up to the microphones and finishes up the press conference with the final statement of: "that was all for today. No questions." Pepper steps down, and all the reporters are trying to get the last comment, but Pepper followed by Tony hurry out of the door. Happy is still standing the same spot as he did the moment they went into the press conference. Happy looks excited and are waiting for the big news. He is trying to snap a glance at Peppers hands as she hurries by him.

"happy, could you get me a ride to the office?" Pepper asks as she is already down the hall. Happy look confused back at Tony.

"honey? Tony calls after her.

Pepper turns around to look at him.

"I thought we should go out for dinner, or maybe home and open a bottle of champagne?"  
"I have paperwork to do. I'll see you tonight." Pepper calls back after him as she walks down the hallway.

Happy and Tony finally catch up to Pepper once they get to the car. Happy unlocks the car and Tony elegantly opens the door for her, and she gets in. He is trying to sneak in a quick kiss, but she gets into the back seat in a professional business manner like she was back to being his PA again. Tony is confused. He closes the door and gets to the other side and get into the car. Pepper is reading through some papers. Tony reaches over and tries to take her hand, but she moves her hand to check her phone. Not a single moment does she look over at him. She sends a text to her assistant and focuses back on her papers.

"pep," Tony says and takes her papers out of her hands to force her to focus on her. For the first time since the press conference does she look at him.

"sorry, I have a meeting in an hour. I need to be prepared."  
She leans over and gives him a swift peck on the lips before she takes her papers from him and gets back into business mode. The kiss was not at all what he was hoping. He had hoped for a long wet passionate kiss with tongue-fight that would last the entire ride back to the office and the best scenario for him right now would be that the kiss could almost end in a long, heated, passionate make-out session that would completely blow Pepper's mind right before her meeting.

However, that does not happen. The Playboy in him is very disappointed. He leans back against the door and watches her looking over her papers. However, he also notices she seem a bit distracted. Maybe his plan about distracting her and getting into her head did work a little bit. Several times along the ride, Tony notices Happy looking a bit too long in the rearview mirror to watch his passengers.

Tony is getting a little frustrated about the distance between him and Pepper. He moves closer to her and rests his hand on her knee, in an attempt to get some more intimate contact with her. Pepper does not seem to be affected by it. That makes Happy look in the rearview mirror. "Happy stop watching us," Pepper says without looking up from her papers. That snaps Happy back to focus on the traffic.

Once they pull up in front of Stark Industries, Pepper gathers her papers and opens the door. Tony grabs her hand to focus on him one last time.

"come home to me after your meeting, okay?" Tony asks.

"sure." Is all pepper says before she gives him another quick peck on the lips and heads out the car in a hurry and closes the door?

"what happened at that press conference?" Happy finally asks the burning question he has been meaning to asks since they came out form the press conference.

"nothing. Nothing happened." Tony says and finally reaches for the ring inside his pocket.

"you didn't propose?" Happy asks almost disappointed in his boss.

"no, I didn't," Tony says and stuffs the ring back in his pocket. "could you drive me home, please."

"you were just home, why did you get in the car?"  
"just drive me home please," Tony says without answering Happy's confusion.

Tony leans back in his seat and puts on his black sunglasses and closes his eyes.

**Tonys apartment in the Avengers base**

Peppers meeting lasted longer then she had expected. Happy had come to pick her up and drive her to Tony's home in the Avengers base. Once she enters Tony's apartment, she sees an ice bucket with a champagne bottle and 2 glasses on the glass table. Some sweet romantic music is playing in the background. The light is lowered to a romantic level. She takes off her shoes and walks barefoot further into the room. She looks around, but Tony is nowhere to be found. She decides to go change first, but the moment she turns around to head to the guestroom she sometimes used to sleep in to change, she hears Tony's voice from the kitchen.

"Hey, Pep." He says. She turns around and looks at the direction his voice is coming from. He is standing with two plates with food.

"where are you going?" Tony asks almost disappointed that it seemed like she was about to leave.

"Sorry, Tony, I am tired. It was a long meeting." Tony walks over and places the two plates on the table before he walks over to Pepper. He gives her a kiss. The most extended and passionate kiss he got all day. Even though it is not overly intense. It is more like their usually hey-I-am-happy-to-see-you-kind-a-kiss.

"hey… I'm sorry about screwing up at the press conference, but Mr. Parker made a really great choice. I could not let him not do that… you wouldn't let him do that." He takes her hand, and they walk over to the glass table with the food and the champagne. They both sit down on the floor. Tony opens the champagne bottle while he is talking. "I am sorry I know about today. I know you hate unexpected events." He is looking at her with his sweet brown puppy dog eyes, that she can't really resist.

"it is okay. The press conference went okay, I think." She says and takes zip from the glass of champagne Tony just handed her. Tony can hear on her voice there is something she is not telling him. Like she doesn't really mean it when she says the press conference went well.

"about the press conferences…" Tony starts, but Pepper cuts him off.

"can we just eat… I'm starving." She clearly doesn't want to talk about it.

Tony nods and they start eating, but Tony is looking at her throughout the entire dinner and trying to figure out what he did wrong was why she seems to withdraw from him. That usually indicates he did something wrong and it also usually means he has absolutely no clue to what he did wrong. After their dinner Pepper takes the last sip of her champagne and notices Tony is staring at her.

"what?" she asks and smiles at him. "why are you watching me like that?" she asks.

"because you are so beautiful, and…" his voice changes to a less romantic tone and more serious. "I am trying to figure out why you are mad at me."

Pepper puts the glass down and looks up at Tony.

"I am not mad at you." She says in a more serious tone.

"what did I do?" he asks in his usual innocent tone of voice that almost makes him sound like a little boy who has disappointed his mom.

"nothing," Pepper says. Their romantic moment is broken, and Pepper gets up and pick up the empty plates and walks to the kitchen. Tony quickly follows.

"I did something. I just don't know what it is." He says once he reaches the kitchen. He is standing in the door while Pepper is rinsing down the plates.

"what makes you think you did something wrong?" Pepper stops rinsing the plates and looks at him while she wipes her hands.

"you are withdrawing from me. In the car… we usually enjoy some privacy in the vehicle you didn't even look at me.

"I kissed you." She defends her self, even though she knows he is right. She was withdrawing from him.

"pfff.. you call that a kiss. I could barely feel you."

"I was busy... I had to prepare for a meeting, Tony. I am the CEO of Your company, Tony."

"you have been a CEO of Stark industries for years riding in the back seat with me right before a meeting haven't seemed to be a problem before." He is referring to the many very heated moments they have shared in the back seat on the way to a board meeting.

"I know…" pepper knows he is right. "but it was an important meeting today, Tony. And I was distracted after what happened with the press conference. I couldn't handle any more distraction." She looks down at the ground. She hates to call Tony a distraction.

"so I am a distraction now?"

He asks a little too loud.

"you know what… I am going to bed." Pepper says. She knows she can't win this conversation and she just managed to upset him even more. She throws the towel she's been holding in her hands since she wiped her hands on the kitchen table and walks past Tony. Tony follows her into the living room again.

"why can't you just tell me what the problem is? Is it because Happy told you that I brought the ring already back in 2008?"

Tonny looks at him. She is a bit hurt that he hasn't figured it out yet. But at the same time, she knows it isn't fair of her to expect him to understand what she is thinking without telling him. But that is how their relationship has always been. She has never been really good at expressing her feelings.

"no."

"you know I brought for you back then," Tony explains. He is hoping it is not due to his playboy image from back then that might be why she is upset. He doesn't want her to think that he brought the ring for one of his many one nights stands back then.

"We weren't even together back in 2008, Tony," Pepper says, and she takes the 2 empty champagne glasses and walks to the kitchen with them.

"that doesn't mean I didn't love you back then. Just because I was a complete idiot and couldn't work up the nerves to tell you didn't mean I didn't feel it."

Pepper comes back into the living room. His confession that he loved her long before they were together and that he calls himself an idiot always makes her smile.

"Tony." She stops in front of him and places her hands on his face and leans in and kisses him more heated and passionate. It cuts him entirely by surprise. After a long fiery tongue fight, they finally break the kiss for much-needed air. He has that big grin on his face that he only makes for her when there are only the two of them.

"I am going to bed." She says and gives him one last quick peck on the lips and walks away.

"you want me to join honey." He asks and starts to walk towards her.

"I am sleeping in the guestroom tonight, Tony."  
The big smile of hope and expectations fades away in a slip second. He is just standing there looking at her like a disappointed little boy.

"why?"

"I need to get up early. I have a meeting tomorrow morning. Good night Tony." She says and walks the stairs to the guestroom to go to bed alone.

Tony is left alone downstairs in the living room. He is more confused right now then he has been in years. She kisses him so his mind almost short circuit and then she blows him off like that and wants to sleep alone. He walks over to his suit jacket that has been hanging on a chair since he got home and started to prepare the food. He takes out the ring that is still in his pocket. He takes it out and looks at it. Maybe telling Pepper about the ring and by that hinting that he has always wanted to marry her was what scared her, he thinks, before he makes a decision.


	2. moment of truth and love

The guest room

Pepper is laying down in the big queen-sized bed in the guestroom. She has stayed in this room so many times doing her many years as Tony's assistant and CEO of Stark Industries, but tonight the bed feels big and empty. The whole place just feels so dark, empty, and lonely. That is only until the door is ripped open by Tony, who comes almost running into the room by ripping the door wide open and letting the light from the hallway get in.

"pep… I need to know what is going on? Did I spook you… with the ring. Is that is what is going on?" Tony asks, almost out of breath from taking the stairs in very few big steps. "I didn't mean to spook you. I know we haven't been back together for that long and that you are giving me a second chance. I know I have a long history of being a playboy… but it doesn't change that fact that I love you, and I have been wanted to marry you for a long time."

"Tony." Pepper sits up and turns on the light in the little bedlight. She reaches her hand out to Tony, and toney sits down on the end of the bed and accepts her hand. He is obviously anxious that he sincerely blow any chance he might ever have with Pepper. Pepper hates seeing him so tortured. She never thought he would be that worried.

"Tony I love you too… and I didn't get spooked by the ring or the thought of your past." She looks down at their hands. She is holding his right hand with both of hers and lightly touching his hand. Tony has the other hand in his pocket.

"then what? You have been withdrawing from me since the press conference. I did like you said." He sounds so confused and tortured about her behavior. She hasn't heard that voice in a very long time.

Now she looks bewildered. "wait…" she looks up to meet his eyes. "what do you mean you did what I told you to do?"

"you told me you were going to think of something else for the press conference, and then you shout me up." He explains referring to their shared kiss earlier which has always been Peppers magic way of getting Tony to shut up.

"I didn't expect you actually to listen. I know Happy gave you the ring right behind my back."

Now Tony realizes what is going on, and a big smile spreads across his face.

"you wanted me to propose to you at the press conference." He exclaims more as a statement than as a question. Pepper is surprised and a little surprised that he figured it out and instinctively she goes into defense mode.

"No." she starts but knows Tony has already figured her out. She looks down and admits her defeat. He can see right through her. "kinda… maybe." She says.

"kinda?" Tony asks a bit teasing in his own way to get her to explain to him.

"I didn't want you to do it at the press conference but… you never listen, so I thought you were going to do it."

Tony is confused now. "you didn't want me to, but because I never listen to you,. You got mad at me because I did listen to you and didn't do it?" they can both hear how crazy that actually sound and they both start laughing.

"no Tony listen…" Pepper is trying to be serious, but it is difficult with Tony smiling at her with his big goofy smile and his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Tony…" Pepper is looking down at their hands for a moment to choose the right words to explain to Tony. "to be honest, I did not want you to propose to me at the press conference because I don't like our relationship to be public news. But it also knows that you never listen to me as your CEO and that you tend to pull out some pretty big surprises at press conferences. So I have come to expect the unexpected with you and press conferences.

"Pep." Tony is serious again and looks into her eyes while he is gently running his fingers over her arms. It gives her goosebumps.

"I know I don't always… okay never listens to you as CEO of Stark Industries, but as my girlfriend and the one and only true love of my life, I tend always to listen. I wasn't going to propose to my CEO… that could cost me a major lawsuit for sexual harassment…" Tony says, and that makes Pepper laugh. "Tony… seriously." She says, trying to stop laughing. He loves hearing her laugh. "I want to marry you, the love of my life and I know you hate the press as a private person, and if I learned anything from when we broke up it is that relationships are about respect and compromises, so…" he look down at his hand where he has been holding the ring.

"I wanted to respect your wish about it not being public but just the two of us." He says now sounding very insecure which is so unlike the playboy billionaire that the public gets to see. Only Pepper ever gets to see the more insecure vulnerable side of the genius Tony Stark. Now Pepper realizes what Tony's plan was with the dinner and champagne tonight.

"you were planning on proposing to me tonight, right?" guilt washing over her and tears start to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Tony. I feel like a total jerk."

"no. No, no. honey." He says and moves closer to her. "don't say that." He wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him. Feeling the warmth of her body for the first time today.

"I blew it for you." Pepper cries into his neck.

"no… you know me." Tony says and moves back to be able to look at her. He uses his thumb to wipe a tear away from her cheek. "I would probably have blown it my self. You know… it is me… not exactly a master in romance." That makes Pepper smile. "I think you are pretty romantic Tony."

"come on, don't lie to me. I always blow it." Pepper is about to protest, but Tony cuts her off. " don't argue with me on this. It is my right to wonder every day of my life how on earth I could get so dam lucky to get to spend my life with you and every night I go to bed wondering how many times in a day I can blow things up before you finally get enough of me and kick my ass."

It makes Pepper smile, and she leans in and kisses him. The kiss gets more and more heated, but instead of growing more into it Tony pulls back to Peppers big surprise.

"Tony?" she asks.

He moves away from her a bit and takes out the ring of his pocket. Even though Pepper already knew he had the ring and that she has seen it before she still gets that warm, exciting feeling.

"this might not be the most romantic proposal in the world but…" he starts and looks down at the ring for a moment like he needs to work up his courage to ask the big question. "marry me." He finally says and looks up in the second he says the words almost too fast and more as a statement than as a question for her. He places the ring on her finger, but she doesn't say anything. She is just looking straight into her eyes and then puts her hands on his face and kisses him. The kisses grown heated very fast and Tony leans forward and quickly he is laying on top of her and her hands his starting to move under his shirt to push his shirt over his head. Once his shirt is off, he looks down at her. She is the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Not that he hadn't ever noticed that before. But now he realizes that he is going to wake up and fall asleep next to her for the rest of his life. Then he remembers something. She lifts her head to continue kissing him, but he pulls back. She looks surprised.

"Tony, stop teasing me. She says and places her hand behind his neck to pull him closer to him.

"you never answered my question."

"did you ask me one?" she asks, teasing him with a big loving smile. "kiss me," she orders.

"not until you answer."

"I don't answer until you kiss me." she plays back. He leans down and gives her a quick peck on the lips in the same way she did in the car earlier.

"that is not a kiss." Pepper complaints.

"you kissed me like that earlier. If you can do that to me, I can do it to you. So answer me. Will you be crazy enough to be my wife?" Tony asks, and Pepper starts laughing. She loves this man so much.

"yes, I will marry you. Now kiss me, Mr. Stark" Pepper orders and pulls Tony closer to her.

"yes, Miss Potts."

I hope you enjoyed it :) thanks for reading please leave a comment. I have more stories on the way :)


	3. surprise visit

**Engagement announcement**

**note: this is a new chapter I didn't plan to write but it popped into my head so let me know what you think.**

**I really appreciate all the comments I got so far. thank you**

Pepper and Tony have been engaged for about a week now but they haven't told anybody, not even Happy. Pepper, who is the CEO of Stark Industries has a very busy daily schedule. Her busy schedule has resulted in pretty much no time with Tony since the night they got engaged. The morning after they got engaged Pepper was called to a meeting in Washington DC and everything has been running crazy at the office ever since. She has put in days that sometimes ended up being close to 12-14 hours.

Tony is laying in his bed. He is slowly waking up and reaches over to the other side of the bed where he has gotten so just to the warm familiar feeling of Pepper laying. But today, just like every morning for the past week, the bed is empty. Tony hates waking up in an empty cold bed without Pepper next to him. Tt used to never bother the playboy because he used to be the one sneaking out on his nightly company before she would wake up to avoid the awkward confrontation but… After he has been in a steady relationship with Pepper for almost a year now. He has gotten so used to her being right next to him when he falls asleep and her being right there next to him when he wakes up in the morning, that it has started to bother him the mornings when she isn't there when he wakes up.

**Peppers office**

Pepper is sitting in her office, having a meeting with her secretary about a plan for a meeting Pepper is attending in the early morning tomorrow. It knocks on the door and Tony enters. Tony smiles at Pepper and then just discreetly walks over at takes a seat on the couch. He places a brown paperback on the small table. Pepper just continues to discuss the details of the meeting with her secretary, but the secretary is distracted by the presence of the owner of the company. Pepper notices it and decides to stop the meeting for now. Even though it doesn't bother Pepper that Tony is sitting on the couch quietly and just watching her. Tony knows better than to interrupt Peppers meeting with her secretary.

"Okay, we will take a break, Susan."

"Yes, Miss. Potts." The young secretary Susan says and gather her papers and leave the room. As the walks towards the door, she looks over at Tony. He just smiles at her with a greeting nod. It makes the young secretary blush right before she leaves the room and closes the door. The moment the door is closed Tony stands up and grabs the brown bag he brought.

"She likes me," Tony says with a satisfying smile and walks over to Pepper. Pepper just rolls her eyes at his comment. Even though pepper knows that her secretary might have a mild crush on Tony. But basically, everyone in the company have a crush on Tony. Once Tony is standing right next to her, Pepper turns her chair towards him and look up at him with a smile but also with a bit of confusion on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Pepper asks.

Tony bends over and kisses her. "I missed you." He confesses honestly which make Pepper smile. She missed him too. It had been a really busy day at the office.

"and I brought you lunch," Tony says and lifts the bag up. He takes Peppers hand and leads her back to the couch.

"Tony, I thought we agreed that you shouldn't come to my office."

"So I am not allowed to visit my hardworking fiancé?" Tony asks as he takes out the food he brought. "Are you embarrassed about me?" Tony asks in a very serious tone that makes Pepper unsure whether he is joking or being serious. She can't always tell.

"No, I'm not embarrassed about being with you, Tony. It is just. I am the CEO and you are the owner of the company…" Pepper starts to explain. "It might just give business partners the wrong impression of me."

"Pep, we are the number one celebrity couple in the US. I'm pretty sure there is not a single person in the world who doesn't know we are together." Tony says and kisses her before he continues pouring a glass of wine for her. He hands her the glass of red wine.

"Thanks," She says and looks down. Tony notice the troubled look on her face. He places the glasses back on the table and takes her hands in his and turns his body towards her. "Listen, Pep," Tony says, and Pepper looks up to meet his eyes. "If you don't want me to come to your office. That is okay. I'll stay away. I just thought we had moved past that." Tony says honestly. Tony is a bit disappointed that she still seems to think it is a big deal that people gossip about them. Tony is so used to it. he has practically lived his entire life in the media with gossip surrounding his person. But since he started dating, he has known that the gossip life was something that Pepper enjoyed and he has come to accept that.

Pepper realizes she has hurt his feelings. Tony has never been so concerned with what their relationship might look like to others. Since Pepper and Tony first started being together Pepper had heard people making rumors about her sleeping her way to the job as CEO. Especially after the media found out that they where dating just a few months after Pepper was promoted to CEO of Stark industries the rumors really became intense. It never seemed to bather Tony. He always told her that what matted was that he knew she was the most competent person to run Stark industries. He once told her that if his father had still been alive, Tony would be pretty sure that Howard Stark would have promoted Pepper to CEO also. For a while, after that, the rumors didn't bather Pepper so much. But now that they are engaged, she is starting to be concerned about it again.

This morning when she walked through the lobby of the Stark industries headquarter, she heard people talking in the corners. Nobody knew that she and Tony were engaged, at least she thought nobody did. But it bothered her that all the rumors of her sleeping with Tony just to become CEO might start all over again.

Tony snaps Pepper out of her train of thoughts with a gentle squeeze on her hands.

"Sorry, Tony. It is not that I am not happy to see you and I really enjoy having lunch with you, but it is the rumors. A woman in a powerful position always generates rumors about her sleeping her way to the top, and we being together doesn't disprove it.

"First of all… I promoted you to CEO before I had the gut to tell you that I am crazy about you." That makes Pepper smile. Tony always had his very own way of declaring his love for her. "Anyone who has ever worked with you or meet you in a professional capacity knows that you are without a moment of doubt the most competent person to run Stark industries. I mean even the investors trust the company so much more now that you run it than they did when I was CEO."

Pepper looks down at their hands. Tony has been gently running his thumb over her the back of her hand while he was talking. It makes Pepper feel a bit better about being hard on Tony. She really does love when he brings her lunch but it is still the rumors at the office among the administrative staff that she doesn't like. Tony noticed the troubled look on Peppers' face. He doesn't like that he is the reason for that.

"Pep I don't like to bring you in a troubling situation but I don't want to hide how much I love you and I know a big reason for all the rumors is my playboy past."

It makes Pepper really sad that their happiness over the engagement is going to be ruined this way.

"Tony this is really nice of you to bring me lunch but…" It breaks her heart even to ask him this. "but can we keep a low profile just for a while until the rumors blow over again?" Pepper asks with tears in her eyes. Tony nods. "Sure." He says and takes his hands away from hers. He looks sad. This lunch date with his fiancé did not turn out the way he hoped. Pepper places a hand on his face to make him look at her. Their eyes meet in a sweet but also sad smile and their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss. The kiss quickly grows stronger and more passionate until the door to Peppers office is ripped up and Happy is standing in the door. He is just standing there staring at the couple for a moment.

"Hey, Hap…" Tony says and adjusts his body away from Pepper.

"Hey." Happy simply says and continues to stare at the couple with a big happy grin on his face.

"Did you need something Hap?" Tony asks a little irritated that the moment with Pepper is broken.

"Oh right. Yes." Happy says and takes out his phone. "I got a call from the kid. He is requesting to meet you."

Happy explains and hands the phone to Tony. Tony loves Peter and being Peters mentor has really grown on Tony, but the kid does have incredibly bad timing when it comes to contacting Tony through Happy.

"And that does have to be right in the middle of my date with my fiancée?" Tony asks. That almost blows Happy mind. Tony hasn't told him that he actually did propose to Pepper after the press conference and that Pepper agreed to marry Tony, which Tony still has trouble actually understanding how he can be so lucky.

Tony and Pepper look at Happy. It almost seems like Happy' brain has been short circuit.

"Happy? Aren't you going to say something?" Tony asks with a big smile while holding Peppers hand where the ring is nicely placed on her finger.

"Sorry what?" Happy asks once his brain has processed what his boss and friend just told him.

"Like congratulations… I'm happy for you. Something like that?" Tony asks with a smile.

"Right. Yeah, congratulations. When did that happen? You didn't do it at the press conference." Happy says confused and a little disappointed that they haven't told him.

"No, we decided for a more private setting," Tony says and looks at Pepper with all the love he feels for her coming out through his smile. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. The love they feel for each other is very clear to Happy when they look into the eyes of each other. Happy almost start to feel a little uncomfortable being in the room with them. He feels like a third wheel when they are just disappearing in the gaze of the eyes of each other. It knocks on the door. the moment is broken, and Pepper looks over at the door. A tall very good-looking man in his mid-thirties comes in. He is wearing a black suit and his hair is dark brown like Tony. The man smiles friendly at Pepper before he says.

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupts Miss Potts but there is a situation with an investor."

"Yes, thanks, Tom I'll be right out." Tom nods in acceptance and leave the room again and closes the door.

"Why is he, Tom?" Tony asks and almost sounds a little jealous.

"I got to handle this," Pepper says and stands up. Tony grabs her wrist firmly and stands up and kisses her passionately. That makes Happy uncomfortable and he looks away from the couple.

"Tony…" Pepper tries to stop Tony who is just deepening their kiss.

"Tony, I need to go," Pepper says and Tony, unwillingly let's go of her and she walks to the door. She opens the door but right before she leaves, she looks back at him with a sweet apologetic smile and then she leaves. Tony drops down on the couch again and looks at the food and the wine that he bought. She barely touched it.

"Sometimes I really hate that she is CEO," Tony says more to himself than to Happy, who is the only other person in the room. Tony instantly looks up at Happy. "I know it sounds selfish and she is the most capable person to be Stark industries CEO I know that," Tony adds to avoid any judgmental comments from Happy. "But sometimes I just wish she had more time to just be with me," Tony says and looks down again. He doesn't want to sound selfish but sometimes he just wishes he didn't have this company. That they could just be the 2 of them without any responsibilities. Tony is just sitting for a moment just alone with his thoughts before he starts gathering the things he bought.

Shortly after Tony comes into the big office that is right outside of Peppers office. He looks around and sees Pepper is talking to an elderly man in a grey suit. Tony recognizes him as one of the investors of Stark Industries. Tony stops and leans against the wall next to the door to Peppers office. He observes the situation form a distance. He can't help but think how amazing and sexy Pepper looks when she is all business and professional and dealing with old grumpy investors. She can handle any situation in this company. She truly is the perfect fit for CEO. It seems like the elderly man is very furious, Tony observes how Pepper manages to calm him down and the elderly man leaves with a less aggressive body language. Once the elderly man has left Pepper turns around to walk back to her office, but the young man Tom who came into her office walks over to her. He talks to Pepper for a moment before he hands her a cup with, what Tony assumes is steaming hot coffee. Pepper takes a sip of the cup and smiles at Tom. She places her hand on his arm as a thank you as she walks past him back towards her office. Tony is standing by the door to Peppers office. Pepper is surprised Tony is still there.

"What are you still doing here? I have a meeting Tony." Pepper says.

"I just wanted to spend lunch with you," Tony says. They are both talking in a normal tone so everyone can hear it in the office and it is obvious to Tony how much every person in the office seem to be watching them, some are doing it more obvious than others.

"I'll see you tonight," Pepper says in a much lower voice and places her hand on his and smiles at him. "I have a situation I need to take care of." She adds in a more professional voice. Tony look around in the office. Everyone is pretending not to notice them, but they can both feel that everyone's eyes are on them. Tony makes a decision to shake things up and he places his hands-on Peppers' face and kisses her with all the love he feels for her. At first, Pepper is surprised about Tonys bold move but then Tony feels her tongue sneak past his lips and for a moment Pepper forgets where she is and that she is kissing her fiancée right in front of all her employees. And for a moment she doesn't care about all the rumors and gossip that this is going to create. Once they break the kiss for much-needed air the office is completely quiet and every person in the office has stopped working or even moving. Pepper just look into Tony's eyes and smiles.

"I am going to hate you for this." she wipers but can't hide the smile. He doesn't care what other people think about them and maybe she should start being more like him, even though she knows she can't.

"Yeah, I could definitely feel that," Tony says with a sarcastic tone and big teasing smile.

"go now." Pepper orders him but she can't get the smile off her face and he likes that. She is trying to hide that she is blushing. She cannot let her employees see her all flustered and reddish and so in love.

"okay." Tony agrees and gives her one last kiss before he opens the door for her to her office. She walks in and he closes the door behind her.

"back to work people. The show is over. Leave my fiancée alone." Tony yells out over the office and every person in the office gets suddenly very busy with something. Tony smiles very satisfied with himself and leaves the office followed by Happy.


	4. a hard time

**Thank you so much, everyone, who has read my story and posted a comment. I truly appreciate it.**

**I never planned on writing more than 2 chapters for this story but… here I am 4 chapters and thanks to some of the comment I have gotten I have even more ideas coming up.**

**So if you have an idea please leave a comment and enjoy.**

Pepper hasn't really been able to focus much since Tony come to visit her at lunch. Especially their kiss has been stuck in her brain and every time she licked her lips she could feel his lips against hers and she could feel his tongue fighting with hers and the taste of him on her lips. It made her smile but she also kept telling her self that it was inappropriate and she shouldn't be thinking about him when she was at work but yet she can't wipe the smile off her face or the thought of Tony of her mind. So at 4 pm Pepper decides to call it a day and leave the office to go home to Tony. She has to give him a hard time for showing up at the office like that and especially for kissing her like that in front of all her employees. She is determined to give him a hard time about it once she gets home.

Pepper steps out of her office and closes the door behind her. She walks past a few employees who seem more aware of her than usual.

"Have a good evening miss Potts." Susan, Peppers secretary says as Pepper walks by.

"Have a good evening Susan." Pepper greets her secretary with a smile.

Right before Pepper leaves the big front office she notices that it is unusually quiet. It is not because it is empty. Most of her employees are still there but nobody says anything, which is highly unusual. Without thinking more about it Pepper leaves and walks to the elevator. As she exits the elevator and walks through the lobby she hears several whispers mentioning Mr. Stark. Peppers mind instantly knows it must be about the kiss. Rumors about their very intense kiss in the office must have spread to the entire company by now. She knew the second Tony entered her office that it was going to create rumors. It was all on Tony. Happy came to pick Pepper up from the office as he always did and drow her to Tony's place. Throughout the entire ride, Pepper was thinking about how she was going to punish Tony for showing up like that and kissing her like that. Not that she mind making out with Tony in general… at all… but not in front of her employees.

Tonys apartment at the Avengers compound

Tony is in his workspace working on a new project. Pepper walks down the stairs and through he glassdoor that leads to Tony's workspace.

"FRIDAY turn of the music." Pepper orders and the loud music that was blasting through the room stops. Tony looks up from his project and sees Pepper. Immediately he takes off his safety goggles he was wearing and wipes of his hand in a piece of cloth. He has a big smile on his face as he walks closer to her to greet her.

"Hey Honey." He says and leans closer to kiss her but she blocks the kiss with her hand. He looks surprised at her.

"what were you thinking?" Pepper asks a little too loud and in an angry voice and walks past Tony into the workshop.

"right now I am thinking why are you angry and I was thinking I have missed my lovely sexy fiancée so I want to kiss her after she has had a long day at the office, but clearly I am not going to right now," Tony says trying to buy himself some time to figure out why Pepper is mad at him.

"You kissed me…" she says in a very accusing voice and turns to face him with her arms across her chest. "yeah like I have done multiple times before," Tony adds til uncertain of the source of Peppers unhappiness. Tony leans against a table and he is smiling at Pepper with his satisfied smile. The same smile he had on his face when he left her office earlier.

"Infront of my entire staff." Pepper looks furious.

"yeah, and it was totally hot, wet and awesome," Tony adds with a self-satisfied smile.

"The entire office is rumoring about us now, Tony." Pepper says in an accusing voice. "you can't kiss me like that in front of my employees."

"The kiss was intense." Tony ads again with an even wider smile this time.

"I can't believe you…" Pepper says and turns her back to Tony like she is trying to think about what to say next. "okay." She says in a very determined voice and turns back to face him. "No cuddling, snuggling or kissing tonight," Pepper says trying to sound a lot more upset and hard on him then she actually feels. She hates her self for the fact that she can't stop looking at his smiling face and his lips. She can still feel his lips against hers and especially now that she is looking straight at them. She can still feel his hands on her and she knows her punishment of him is going to backfire on her.

"wow… hold on a second." Tony says and stands up. He looks more defensive now and very surprised about the turn of the conversation. "you didn't exactly seem to mind earlier." He says and walks closer to her with a very accusing finger pointed at her. She is still trying to keep her aggressive upset faced up. It is getting harder as he steps closer to her and she can smell his sweaty scent combined with the smell of different things from when he has spent hours working in here. She has really come to love that scent and the sight of him when he is sweaty and dirty after hours of work has become quite attractive to her. And now that he is standing so close to her in his black sweatpants and his black undershirt and she can see his sweaty biceps it is getting even harder for her to give him a hard time about the kiss. Right now all she can think about is crashing right into him and make out with him hot and heavy right here in his workspace. She is trying intensely to get that out of her mind but it is hard as Tony is standing right in front of her now. "you kissed me back. I clearly remember your tongue in my mouth. You didn't push me away and fight me… actually… " Tony says with a smile and across his arms in front of his chest and takes a step closer to her as he has a big mocking smile on his face. "The only fight you put up… was with your tongue. That means…" He says and takes a step closer to her so he is only inches away from her. "You… has just a big a part in that kiss as I do…" He is just looking at her waiting for her to say something defensive until he notices that she is licking her lips and she is not making eye contact with him. She is looking at his lips. That makes Tonys look even more confident about his argument.

"you want to kiss me right now." He says in a teasing voice and smiles at her.

"no," she says and look up and make eye contact with him trying to keep her serious face. it is killing her that he is so close to her.

"yes. You were looking at my lips. You have been thinking about that kiss all day. You want to kiss me right now." He says licking her lips in a very obvious way to tease her even more.

"No." she objects but she can't keep the smile of her face anymore as he moves closer and closer to her. Their lips are only less than an inch away but none of them are moving the last teasing little inch to kiss the other.

"just say it," Tony says right into her lips and smiles.

"No." It is driving Pepper crazy. She knows Tony has already called her bluff and she knows she is going to give in and kiss him first. When he is in the mood of teasing her she knows she has lost, but today she is determined to not let him win. He smiles when he can feel she is getting frustrated.

"just give up." Tony teases. Their lips are still so close and Tony knows it is driving Pepper crazy.

"you are so annoying," Pepper says and steps away from Tony. She turns her back to him an covers her face with her hands. "I know," Tony says with a big smile. He knows he has won now. Pepper turns back to face Tony and the air between them has suddenly changed from being teasing and playful to be a lot more passionate and intense and they crash right into other without breaking eye contact on till their lips meet in a passionate kiss and their hands are quickly everywhere on each other.

So much for giving him a hard time, Pepper thinks before she is lost in the kiss and in the touch of his hands.


	5. gossip news

**Note: I am reposting this chapter because I received a comment from a guest that comment on a way I could improve this chapter and hit the characters more spot on. Which I always appreciate. Thank you, guest :) (I hope you and everyone else likes it)**

**Please don't hesitate to let me know if you have any suggestions for character improvement. **

Pepper wakes up when her alarm clock goes off. Tony is still sleeping and he has an arm firmly around Pepper. Pepper gentle moves his arm and Tony turns away from her when she sits up and the colder air reaches him. he pulls the cover over his head and turns away from her. Pepper sits up and looks at her phone. She has 16 missed calls and 10 messages on her voice mail. Pepper immediately thinks something has happened and she rushes down into the living room and turns on the tv. There is no big event on the news that would require Iron man or the Avengers so that can't be why she has all those missed calls. She leaves the tv on and goes back to the bedroom to get changed. After that, she reenters the living room. Still nothing on the tv about any big terrorist attack or other events. Just some sports news and regular political discussions. Pepper heads to the kitchen to get her usual morning coffee while she continues to listen to the tv news. When Pepper is done with her coffee she turns off the tv and heads for the office. Pepper gets into Happy's car and he greets her and they leave the driveway. Pepper notice that Happy has the radio turned off. Usually, he is listening to the morning news. Pepper is wondering why but she doesn't say anything. She is trying to check all the reliable news media to see what is going on. She intentionally avoids all the gossip media. They only have news about which celebrities have kissed who at parties last night. Nothing relevant to her as CEO. Tony used to be the front page news of all of those media back in his playboy days before he started being with Pepper.

**Stark Industries**

Pepper is greeted by the guard by the door as she enters the lobby of stark industries.

"good morning miss Potts…" the doorman says with a smile. "and congratulation, Miss Potta." He adds after her. Pepper just looks really confused at him. Congratulations for what, Pepper thinks to her self as she walks through the lobby and several employees congratulate her. While she is on the elevator she keeps wondering what is going on. She hasn't closed the big deal with a new investor just yet so it can't be that. Stark industries have done well on the stock market lately but nothing unusual has happened over the past 24 hours. She checked that in the car. She can't seem to figure out what great news that her employees have heard that she hasn't.

Pepper exits the elevator and walks past her secretary and into her office. She takes her jacket off and starts to get her stuff ready for the day. Shortly after it knocks on the door and her secretary Susan enters her office.

"good morning miss Potts." Susan greets. Susan has a big bucket in her hands.

"what is that?" Pepper asks.

"it is for you Miss Potts. It is congratulation."

"congratulation for what?" Pepper asks a little annoyed that she can't seem to figure out what is going on. Susan looks shocked.

"I'm sorry miss Potts." Susan quickly places the bucket on her desk and leaves the office. Now Pepper is utterly confused. She takes the little card that is attached to the bucket and reaches it. all it says is "Congratulations from the investor group."

That is not clearing anything up for Pepper. Pepper decides to leave the flowers for now and focus on the pile of paperwork she has on her hands today. Pepper spends most of the morning in her office focusing on phone calls and paperwork. Every time she leaves her office either to get coffee of for a bathroom break she receives congratulations from her employees. It is starting to really bother Pepper.

At lunch Pepper leaves the office to outside and have a sandwich in the park. The sun is shining and there is almost no wind today. So it might help her clear her head.

Pepper is sitting in the park on a bench eating her sandwich and enjoying a nice cold bottle of water when a reporter from one of the worst gossip magazines in the country comes over to her.

"Miss Potts a comment?" The reporter bluntly requests and sticks a microphone almost all the way up in Peppers face. Pepper pushes the microphone away. She was hoping to have a nice quiet lunch and now she is being bugged by the slimiest gossip reporter in the country.

"a comment on what?" Pepper asks and takes a sip of her water. She has a very annoyed look at the camera and at the reporter.

"on the rumors of you are engaged to Americas nr one playboy."

"I don't comment on rumors," Pepper says in her usual professional manner, but it does bother her that the reporters have figured out about the engagement.

"You are wearing an engagement ring." The blonde reporter says. "Get a good look at the ring." The blonde reporter orders to her cameraman. The cameraman gets closer to Peppers hand that is holding the water bottle. The way she is holding her bottle makes her ring even more visible.

"are you engaged to Tony Stark?" The reporter asks.

"you have already answered that question yourself," Pepper says with an expression that clearly indicates annoyance. The reporter clearly doesn't understand Peppers answer. It amuses Pepper a bit so she clarifies. "you stated that this is an engagement ring." Pepper flashes her hand with the ring. "so by that definition, you have already concluded that I am engaged." Pepper says and starts to walk away. She has lost her appetite and starts to walk back to the office building. The reporter and the cameraman follow her.

"what is romantic? How did it happen? Was he down on one knee? When is the wedding date? Are the Avengers invited for the wedding? Does that mean that Tony Stark no longer is America number 1 playboy? Are you pregnant? Is that why you are getting engaged now? Where did he propose? Where is the wedding going to be held?" The reporter keeps asking Pepper question but she doesn't answer. Pepper has no intentions of feeding the gossip magazines with her personal life. She knows with her self that Tony is the most romantic and perfect man for her and the media doesn't need to know that. The media circus has attracted a lot of people how is now following Pepper and it begins to be difficult for Pepper to move her way back to the office building.

"Is Mr. Stark really going to marry you or are is it just another publicity stunt?" The reporter asks. She is starting to sound more sassy, brash and direct in her more and more provocative and direct questions. Her intentions are clearly to make Pepper lose it, but Pepper has been dealing with the media many times before so she is determined to not lose it. Pepper has almost reached the door to the office building bot her way is now completely blocked by civilian bystanders, several reporters from various gossip media and camera crews who all want a comment from Pepper. Pepper can't reach the door to the building so she stops. She is just about to lose it when the blonde reporter asked how they celebrated their engagement, but then a familiar voice is heard from above them.

"Step away from Miss Potts": the all so familiar red iron man suits smoothly lowers down and lands on the ground right next to Pepper where all the people have cleared a spot for him the moment they saw him. Tony opens the front piece of his helmet and looks at Pepper. She mumbles a silent thank you. Tony has a hand on her lower back and then address his attention to the many media people.

"listen up. To answer your first and very surprising question to Miss Potts. Yes, we are engaged, but… Tony says and raises a hand to silence all the media people before they start asking endless questions.

"I will not answer any more questions. I do not…" He looks straight at the blonde reporter who first approached Pepper. "appreciate the media attacking Miss Potts doing her lunch break. Miss Potts is the CEO of Stark industries any contact between miss potts and the press will happen through the official channels of the PR department of Stark industries. Any questions regarding my personal life and my fiancée are addressed to me, and… " He adds as he sneaks a glance at Pepper to see her reaction to him public announcing their engagement. She just looks at him with a short smile and Tony continues to address himself to the press. "I will not tolerate any further harassment of my fiancée. Am I making my self clear?" Tony asks specifically looking directly at the blonde reporter. He recognizes that she is one of the many reporters that he has shared a night with before and she is probably one of the many women Pepper has shown out of his mansion in the mornings which might be why she has been so hard on Pepper. The blonde reporter doesn't look pleased with the situation, but neither she or the rest of the crowd are saying a word. They are all waiting for Tony to continue.

"Now please move aside so my fiancee can carry on with her job. Thank you." Tony says and leads Pepper to the door. They are once again attacked with questions. This time all the questions are addressed to Tony and they are more about whether his playboy lifestyle is over or if he is ever going to be auctioned for playboy charity dinners again, but Tony doesn't answer. He just ignores them as he gently leads Pepper to the door of Stark industries. "Go harass Justin Bieber," Tony says with a smile right to the camera as he leads Pepper through the door to the building. Every employee in the lobby is just starring at Pepper… Or probably mostly at Tony who is wearing his iron man suit.

"Thank you." Pepper whisper so only Tony can hear her. Tony takes Peppers hand as they are walking to the elevator. Pepper enters the elevator but Tony stops outside of it. Pepper blocks the door to the elevator and looks at him with a sweet smile.

"you are not coming?" She sounds a bit disappointed.

"You told me not to come to your office," Tony says with a smile. It makes them both smile and Pepper blush by the memory of yesterdays events.

"I'll see you at home," Pepper says with a sweet smile and Tony presses the elevator button for her. Their eyes never break contact until the elevator doors are closed. Tony walks back to the front door where the guard is standing. Tony walks straight to the guard.

"you keep those reporters away from My fiancée, will ya?" Tony orders him. The guard seems a bit stunned about being addressed by the one and only Iron man.

"Yes, sir." The guard says.

"Thank man," Tony says with a smile and a pad on the guards back and then he swipes the front piece of his helmet down and the guard opens the door and Tony takes off into the sky. Iron man's job here is done.


	6. the source of the story

**Note: thanks for all the comment. I have gotten a few more ideas thanks to the comments. So... please keep them coming and enjoy.**

Tony is slowly waking up when he hears the sound of footsteps approaching the bedroom. It must be Pepper. He looks up over the cover at the door. Pepper is standing in the doorway.

"Hey, honey." He says and looks up and smiles at her. Tony quickly notice that she doesn't look happy. She walks over to him and throws a gossip magazine on the bed. There is a picture of them on the front page. It is an old photo from a premier they went to years ago when they were dating back then. Tony looks confused at her. He doesn't understand why she would be angry about that they made it to the front page. It isn't like they haven't been there before and after yesterdays events it would only be natural that they would be on the front page.

"look on page 2." Pepper orders. Tony opens the magazine at the page and starts reading.

"Americas number 1 playboy has gotten engaged. He and his fiancée, Stark industries CEO Virginia Potts announced their engagement to the public yesterday in front of Stark Industries, own by Tony Stark. The couple is not giving up details about the upcoming wedding but sources close to the couple says that the couple is in love and can't keep their hands off each other." Tony raises an eyebrow at the last sentence and then smiles. Remembering the kiss yesterday at the office. He has to admit they are right. There is also a photo of Tony walking down the red carpet with a woman. on the photo, Tony has his hand on the woman's ass. Tony takes a closer look at the woman on the picture. He knows Pepper and every inch of her body and he quickly notices that the woman on the photo is not Pepper.

"That is not you," Tony says and quickly looks up at Pepper to tell her he knows it is not her on the photo. "That is an old photo."

Pepper sits down on the bed and takes the magazine and continues reading.

"the playboy Tony Stark hasn't said whether he will continue to participate in charity playboy auctions but his fiancée who hasn't been pleased with his playboy lifestyle before has previously stated that Tony Starks playboy lifestyle is an embarrassment to Stark industries. So it is safe to say that America's favorite playboy is going to be on a short leash with Virginia Potts by his side." Pepper reads. "I have never said that. They are twisting my words." Pepper sounds angry.

"who cares?" Tony says and throws the magazine aside and take Peppers hands in his.

"who cares?" Pepper asks upset. "I do. They make it sounds like I am controlling you and trying to change or control you."

Tony is gently brushing his thumb over her fingers and where her engagement is nicely placed and looks into her eyes with his sweet brown eyes. "I know you don't try to change me. I have changed but that was my choice. And control me? nobody can do that." Tony jokes and that generates a little smile on Peppers face before she turns back to focus on the magazine.

"but they make it sound like I do. They make it sound like I am trying to change America's favorite playboy. Every busty blondie reporter in the country is going to hate me for killing their dirty dreams America's favorite playboy."

That makes Tony smile, but Pepper is not joking.

"I'm not joking Tony. They make me look like a cruel businesswoman who is using you."

"I don't care. I love you and nothing can change that." Tony leans over and kisses Pepper. He places his hand behind her head and deepens the kiss but Pepper pulls back.

"Tony… In the news, they talked about us too. They even brought up some rumors about why we broke up years ago. That I tried to force you to stop being Iron man." Pepper says. This clearly affects Pepper more than he thought it would. Tony knows he has to fix this. Tony doesn't like seeing Pepper this upset and especially not when it is primarily because of his previous lifestyle that they are attacking Pepper personally. Normally Pepper wouldn't care about the gossip media and how they portray them as a couple but she does care when the gossip media gets too personal. Tony knows he needs to make this right.

"okay… How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Tony asks after thinking about a way to solve this. he looks at her with the usual sweet smile that he only has for her filled with love and care.

"you mean to go out in public and feed the wolf more?" Pepper asks in disbelief.

"no. I mean I want to take my fiancée out for dinner. An official engagement dinner. Just the two of us."

"just the two of us Tony? The media will be all over us." Pepper says. Tony can't hide his disappointment that his fiancée doesn't want to go out with him but he also understands why. The gossip media has been very cruel to Pepper.

"I know." Tony says and kisses her again. "and I don't care." Tony ads with a smile and kisses her again. It makes Pepper smile a little bit again. Tony wraps his arms around her and puls her down to lay next to him and Pepper gives out a little scream in surprise.

"Tony…" she laughs as she is lying down on her back with Tony leaning over her. "what are you doing?" she asks. Not quite sure what he is up to but having Tony leaning over her and smiling at her with his sweet brown eyes shining with love and passion for her makes her smile.

"showing to you my best playboy style because nobody can say that you have changed that." He says with a smile and leans down and kisses her. He starts to trail kisses down her neck. "you… brings… out… my… inner… playboy…" he says in between kisses. Pepper places her hands on his face and brings his lips back to her and she kisses him passionately. Kisses grow more intense and passionate. It is a good thing that it is Saturday so she doesn't have to go into the office today Pepper thinks before she forgets everything about the gossip media and just gives herself into Tony's love.

Hours later Tony wakes up to an empty and cold bed. He walks into the living room where Pepper is standing in front of the tv. She is only wearing one of his Stark industries t-shirts and a pair of hotpants. He walks over to her and hugs her from behind.

"The bed is getting cold." He says in between placing kisses down her neck. It makes her smile, but she is still trying to focus on the tv.

"did you talk to the press about our engagement?" Pepper asks and turns around in his arms.

"you mean besides yesterday?" Pepper nods. Tony is more focused on kissing her but Pepper brings his face back to focus on what she is saying and Tony looks disappointed but respond to her question.

"no. why?" He asks and takes a sip of her coffee she is holding in her hands.

"sources close to the couple. Only you and I knew about the engagement." Pepper says with a serious voice.

"and Happy. He knew too." Tony adds to try and push the blame away from himself and on to Happy which he has often used successfully.

"Happy doesn't talk to the press," Pepper says. She knows Happy doesn't like the press, because Happys job for years has been to keep the press away from Tony. "did you tell anybody else?" Pepper asks after Tony as he is walking to the kitchen to refill their now shared coffeecup with fresh espresso. Tony now remembers he might actually have blurted out to all the employees that she is his fiancée after their heated kiss.

"uuhmmm," Tony says once he realizes he is going to be in trouble with Pepper.

"did you?" Pepper asks. She notices Tony is standing in the doorway to the kitchen instead of walking straight back to her and being all cuddly and flirty. That usually means he knows he is in trouble.

"it might have slipped." He confesses sounding like a little boy who knows he did something wrong.

"slipped to who?" Pepper asks with a blaming expression that gives Tony a bad feeling of guilt. Tony slowly and hesitantly walks back to Pepper. Pepper takes the cup and takes a sip.

"to the office," Tony says and looks down. He knows he is in trouble now. "you did what?" Pepper says loud. That shocks Tony and he takes a step back from her.

"in my defense, I was just high on love, so it might have slipped."

"Tony…" she says accusingly and places the coffee cup on the table. "we had a deal. No public announcements."

"I know. I know Honey, but… Tony walks backward away from her. He knows he is in big trouble. "I am so in love with you. I love you and I don't want to hide that…" Tony tries but he isn't sure whether it is working or not to calm Pepper down.

"you know I can't keep my mouth shut. I love you and I want the world to know that."

"well…" Pepper says. She doesn't really know what to say which is a good sign for Tony. That means he is slowly calming her down and it becomes safer for him to step closer to her again. He slowly takes a few steps closer to her.

"Pep… I love you." Pepper can see all the heartfelt love that he has for her in his eyes and it melts her heart. She can't be angry with Tony when he is looking at her with so much heartfelt love. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek. He is not kissing her on the lips because he is still waiting for her to say something.

"Gosh, Tony. Sometimes you are really difficult to love." Pepper says and steps away from him. Tony just looks utterly confused at her. "Tony… I love you and I get that you are not a very private person but I am… and…" Pepper says looking down at the floor. "I can't live my life through the gossip media and I don't want our relationship to be in the media all the time."

"I'm sorry honey but it is a part of my life to be in the media," Tony says feeling guilty about dragging her through the gossip media because of his previous lifestyle choices.

"I know that and I don't want you to change or stop being a playboy."

A big smile spreads on Tony's face and Pepper immediately recognize that he is thinking of their lovemaking earlier as an indication of her loving his playboy style.

"Tony… That is not what I meant," Pepper says but still can't stop smiling. Tony kisses Pepper.

"listen Pep… I can't promise you that the gossip media won't be interested in our engagement but I can promise you that I won't let them harass you, okay? I'll protect you from the media." That makes Pepper smile and she kisses him passionately.

"I am Iron man, remember," Tony adds with a smile and starts laughing. Pepper rolls her eyes at him but still, a big smile is on her face.

"you just had to say that," Pepper says with a big smile and they both starts laughing.


	7. engagement dinner

Tony and Pepper arrive at the restaurant where they are going to have their official engagement dinner together. It is a small but nice restaurant that they both like and they have been to before. Happy drives up in front of the restaurant and Tony get out and hold the door and assistant Pepper out of the car. Tony and Pepper are holding hand and Pepper are leaning close to Tony to stay warm as they walk to the door and the doorman opens the door for them. Inside they are greeted by the host and are escorted to their reserved table. The table is located in the middle of the restaurant. The waitress comes over and hands the coupæe the menu and takes their drinks orders. Tony smiles at the waitress as she takes their order and leaves.

"Do you know her?" Pepper asks.

"hmm?" Tony asks looking up from his menu.

"Do you know her? The waitress?" Tony looks back after her.

"No. She probably knows me." Tony says with a smile and focuses his attention back to the menu. Pepper looks around in the restaurant she can feel every guest eyes is on them and it makes her feel uncomfortable and Tony notice it right away when he puts his menu down.

"Everyone is watching us, Tony." Pepper wishers to Tony. Tonny looks around and nobody seems to be watching them.

"Relax honey," Tony says with a smile and reaches across the table and places his hand on hers. Pepper doesn't want to ruin their dinner because it isn't often that they have time to go out together but she doesn't like that she feels like everyone in the restaurant is watching them. Tony can see how uncomfortable Pepper is with this situation so when the waitress comes over with their ordered drinks Tony request to get them moved to a different table with more privacy. Tony moves his chair to sit on on the side of the table instead of across the table from Pepper.

"what are you doing?" she asks once he is seated. He just smiles at her and takes her and kisses her.

"I don't want to be that far away from you." He whispers to her and kisses her again and it makes Pepper smile. Tony always knows how to make her in a better mood with his playful and sometimes childish but also romantic gestures. Pepper sits up straight again when the waitress comes to take their order for food. Once they have ordered Pepper excuse herself to the bathroom to check her make up before dinner. Tony is left alone at the table. He is just sitting and waiting when a tall, skinny blonde woman comes over and sits down on Peppers chair. Tony first things it is Pepper but his smile faiths away when he sees it is the reporter who approached Pepper yesterday.

"what are you doing here?" Tony asks in a not very friendly tone and looks back to see if Pepper is coming back.

"Easy tiger. Your accessory is in the lady's room." The reporter says in a sassy and provocative tone. The way the reporter is talking about Pepper as his accessory makes Tony angry. Tony is about to lose it but he is determined to not let her provoke him. he takes a deep breath to calm himself down before he speaks.

"will you please leave now or I'll have security remove you," Tony asks politely in a calm voice.

"I am just having dinner." She explains she says and starts to lean forward towards Tony with a sassy flirty smile.

"leave," Tony says with a more intense stare at her.

"Wow, you used to be a playboy she really does change you."

"no, she does not. I love Pepper. She is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

"you are sure you don't want to have some fun?" she asks in a flirty suggestive way. She is flirtatiously moving her hand up his chest on his shirt. Tony moves away from her.

"stop. I am engaged and I am here with my fiancée." Tony insists. Years ago when Tony was living out his playboy lifestyle, they would have been in a car on the way to a hotel room by now but Tony is not like that anymore. He is in a steady relationship with the woman he loves. He has gotten a second change with Pepper and he is determined not to blow that in any way.

"you need to leave." Tony insists and leaves back in his chair away from the reporter.

"so you are done being America's playboy. You used to be fun Tony Stark." The reporter says and stands up. The reporter passes Pepper on the way out.

"congratulation he really does love you." The reporter says and pushes Pepper out of the way as she leaves. Pepper looks after her and then over at Tony and sits down again. Tony is sitting with his face in his hands. He looks up at Pepper.

"what was that about?"

"I am officially no playboy anymore." He says almost resignedly. Pepper sits down and take his hands in hers and lean closer to him.

"I think you are still a playboy," Pepper says in a flirty tone and that Makes tony smile and blush which just makes Pepper laugh.

Pepper and Tony leave the restaurant after their dinner and decides to go back to Tony's apartment at the Avengers compound. Happy comes to pick them up. Once they are leaving the restaurant to get to the car they are met by reporters. Pepper holds Tony's hand firmly as they walk together by the reporters.

"Miss Potts how do you feel about changing America's Playboy that girl in America used to love."

"Everyone still loves Tony. He is an amazing person and he is keeping the world safe."

"so you are not forcing him to stop being Iron Man?" the blonde reporter, that was in the restaurant asks with an almost daring look at Pepper.

"no, I am not," Pepper responds with way more confidence than the reporter expected. The reporter looks like she was hoping to get Pepper to lose it, but Pepper is not going to let that happen. "Iron man is keeping the world safe together with the Avengers and everyone should be grateful for that. I am grateful for that." Pepper says with confidence.

"You used to host parties as Iron man? people loved the Iron man parties. Isn't that part of who you are and why people love Iron man? Being a playboy isn't that a part of you as Iron man, Tony?" the reporter asks looking directly at Tony. Tony knows what she is trying to do. She is trying to get him to say that he is holding on to his playboy lifestyle because otherwise, he can't be Iron man.

"no, it is not," Tony says and takes a step closer to the reporter. He is staring directly at her and almost appears threatening. The earlier so confident reporter now looks intimidated by him. "A hero is only as good as his team. A big part of my team is my fiancée. The love of my life, who is making me a better person, a better man, and a better Iron man." Tony says with a death stare at the reporter. All the reporters are silent now. The before so confident and daring blonde reporter is just staring at Tony.

"Any more questions?" Tony asks. No one dares to say anything to Tony firmly leads Pepper to the car where Happy is waiting for them. Tony has his hand on Peppers lower back and as they walk to the car his hand slides further down on her ass. Pepper and Tony sneak a quick peek at each other. The look on Peppers face tells Tony that she thinks he is a playboy. The cameras are snapping lots of photos of them as they walk to the car.

Once they are safely in driving away from the reporters and cameras Pepper leans against Tony's chest and Tony has an arm around her.

"I'm sorry Honey," Tony says into her hair and kisses the top of her head.

"for what?" Pepper asks. Pepper is leaning against Tony's chest and holding his hand.

"tonight. It didn't go the way I hoped." Tony sounds upset and he feels like he failed Pepper. He promised her a private dinner where they would celebrate their engagement, but instead, it ended in another media circus. Pepper sits up and looks at Tony with a sweet smile. She places her hand on his face and looks directly into his brown eyes.

"Maybe not but I think it was pretty good anyway. And yeah maybe we can't go have dinner at a restaurant in privacy like any other couple but…" Pepper stops talking and looks to the front seat where Happy clearly is listening and attempting to watch them discretely in the rearview mirror. So Pepper leans closer to Tony to prevent Happy from listening. Tony notice the suggestive flirty smile on her face as she moves closer to him and whispers in his ear. "what you said to that reporter was pretty sexy. We should definitely celebrate our engagement in real playboy style…" Tonys' eyes widen and the way he looks at her afterward makes Pepper laugh. Pepper places her hands on Tony's face and kisses him. the kisses grow more and more passionate. Pepper can feel Tony getting a bit too excited for the current situation she pulls away and whispers in his ear. "when we get home." Tony looks very disappointed and the ride back to the Avengers compound takes way too long for Tony.


	8. the truth about the test

**Note: I LOVE the relationship between Tony and Peter Parker and I feel like there was a story in how Pepper and Peter find out about the truth about Tonys "test" of Peter before the press conference.**

**This chapter is not as much Pepper and Tony as it is Tony and Peters relationship – but it is still centered about Pepper and Tony's engagement.**

**So I hope you enjoy this.**

It is Sunday afternoon and Tony is in his workshop, working on some improvements on the newest model of the spiderman suit. Pepper walks into the workshop. She notices Tony is singing along to the song on the radio which is unusual even for Tony.

"Tony, Peter is here," Pepper announces. Tony immediately looks over at her. He crosses the room quickly and firmly grabs her wrist and turns her towards him while she is leaving the workspace. It catches her by surprise. He kisses her firmly. Afterward, Pepper is just looking at him with a questioned look. Tony just smiles.

"what was that?" Pepper asks.

"I just felt like it," Tony says and takes her hand and they leave the workshop together.

"You look amazing." Tony whisper as they walk down the hallway together to meet up with Peter. Pepper notice Tonys hand is resting on her lower back and he has an unusually big smile on his face as they walk towards Peter who is standing down the hall. The young boy is leaning against the wall while he is wearing his headphones and looking at his phone.

"Hey, kid." Tony greets with a big smile. Peter gets startled and almost panicked take out his headphones.

"Hey, Mr. Stark… miss Potts."

"Hey, Peter. How are you?" Pepper greets with a smile.

"I'm good... I'm good." Peter says trying to sound calm but Pepper has noticed that Peter always seems a bit nervous about being in the Avengers compound and especially when he is around Tony. Peter is working hard to earn Tonys respect and accept, which Pepper finds really sweet.

"Have you tested the new suit I send you?" Tony asks and leans an arm around Peters' shoulder as they start walking down the hallway. At first, Peter seems a bit startled by Tony's friendly act but soon Peter seems to be comfortable with the close proximity to his mentor. Pepper walks behind them like she used to do when she was Tonys PA.

"Yeah, Mr. Stark it is awesome," Peter says very proudly of his new suit. "I really like it."

"I made some…" Tony stops midsentence and stops walking. He turns around to face Pepper. She is walking a few steps behind them and is looking at her phone where she is answering an email.

"What are you doing?" He asks Pepper. It just generates a very confused look on Peppers' face. "come on." He says and reaches his hand out to take his hand. She just smiles and puts her phone away and take Tony's hand. They continue walking toward the workshop. "I made some improvements to your suit kid. Enhanced the adhesive shoes and I also added some more suspension to your shoes and also changed a bit in the design of the feet so it looks less like a baby onesie." Tony starts laughing at his own reference from when he first meets Peter and called Peters homemade suit a onesie. Peter has to admit that Tony was right. His homemade suit did look a lot like a onesie compared to the very advanced suits Tony fabricates for him.

"But Mr. Stark…" Peter says and takes a step to stand in front of Tony and Pepper. "I don't understand," Peter says and looks down for a moment. The second he sees Tony questioned look he loses his courage.

"understand what, kid?" Tony asks.

"why you are improving my suit. I am not an avenger." Peter says. "I… I know I passed your test but… I am not an official Avenger."

"no kid you are not but you do have the potential to be."

"What test?" Pepper asks.

Tony suddenly realize he actually never told Pepper the truth about what happened before the press conference.

"Mr. Stark made a test for me to see if I had the potential to be a good hero by telling me he was going to announce me as the newest member of the Avengers, but it was just all a test. There was no one there."

Pepper eyes widen at Tony in surprise.

"you screwed it up intentionally." She asks loud and furious

"Actually…" Tony starts to defend himself but he knows he needs a really good explanation to calm Pepper down. "do you remember the press conference where I announced to the world that I am Iron Man?" Pepper nods. "and that brought a lot of trouble and worst of all I brought you in danger. If I had listened to you and just been friendly neighborhood Iron man I wouldn't have brought you in danger." Pepper doesn't really know what to say. "The kid did what I should have done back in 2008. I made the right decision to improve his skills before becoming an Avenger and by staying announce little friendly neighborhood spiderman he keeps the people around him safe from harm's way. I couldn't prevent him from that. I couldn't force him to make the same mistake as I did." That makes Pepper feel an odd feeling of pride in Tony's responsibility for Peter.

"well… why didn't you tell me that?" Pepper asks and steps closer to Tony and resting her hands on his chest. Tony smiles. He can see the proud expression on Peppers face.

"wait so it wasn't a test?" Peter asks suddenly realizing that he declined to be a new avenger.

"zip it kid the adults are talking," Tony says with a smile and turns back to Pepper.

"it was a win-win…" Pepper look confused at Tony. "we got engaged and the kid gets to grow as a friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

Pepper smiles. Tony makes it sounds like he had planned it all along. Pepper kisses him and then steps away from Tony. They both notice Peter seems very uncomfortable around the loving couple. He looks down at the ground and is standing a few steps away from them.

"are we making you uncomfortable kid?" Tony asks with a smile.

"a little maybe." Peter honestly admits.

"you don't have a girlfriend kid?" Tony asks.

"no… no, I don't." Peter sounds a little shy. Not being a ladies man hasn't been a big deal for Peter before but since he first meets Tony he has looked up to him and wants to be like Tony but when it comes to being a playboy ladies man he is failing. Peter doesn't feel as confident and charming as Tony.

"Aren't you in high school?" Tony asks confused and look at Peter and then at Pepper and then back to Peter.

"yes," Peter says. embarrassed about not living up to the same playboy standard as Tony has.

"Aren't there any pretty girls in school?"

"They don't notice me," Peter admits and looks down embarrass about himself.

"Okay kid. We gotta teach you how to be a ladies man." Tony says. that makes Pepper laugh.

"don't listen to him, Peter. There is nothing wrong with not having a girlfriend in high school." Pepper says.

They continue walking down the hallway to the workspace.

"may I ask you a question?" Peter asks.

"sure," Pepper says and looks up at Tony with a smile. Tony doesn't seem to mind Peter and Pepper having a conversation.

"when did you get engaged?"

"she finally convinced me to say yes a few days ago," Tony says and that makes all of them laugh.

"Tony asked me a few days ago." Pepper answered more serious and with a loving smile to Tony. Tony leans in and places a kiss on her hair.

"can I see your ring?" Peter asks a little uncertain on whether he has overstepped a boundary for his Mentor. Pepper lets go of Tony's hand and show Peter her ring.

"Kid you should get a girlfriend before you look at rings." Tony jokes.

"You didn't." Pepper shoots back at Tony. Tony has an expression that says a fair point. Peter likes the little teasing argument between Pepper and Tony. He likes how Pepper seems to be the only person who can get Tony to be quiet and who can give Tony some comebacks on Tony's characteristic smart comments.

"no, but I knew I wanted to marry you when I first meet you. I just needed to convince you that you wanted to marry me too."

"that took you a while," Pepper says and it amuses Peter. Peters amusing smile doesn't go unnoticed by Tony.

"are we amusing you kid?" Tony asks.

"a little," Peter says and tries to stop smiling. Tony leads them into his very messy workspace. Peters' eyes widen at the sight of the space.

"wow. This is so cool." Peter says. Peters fascination amuses Tony.

"a lot cooler than your retro tech, ha?" Tony says. Peter is just walking around looking at all Tonys scrap metal and contraptions that are still work in progress. Pepper and Tony are just watching him for a while.

"Hey, kid…" Tony says to get Peters attention. Tony presses some buttons on his wristwatch and metal door in the back of the room open and a new Spiderman prototype suit comes to sight.

"it is a prototype but try it on it has some modifications. Try it on and we can work on some improvements together." Tony says. "you had some suggestions to improvements right?" Tony asks.

Peter is afraid to criticize his mentor. "no no it is absolutely perfect.

"Hey, kid. Don't lie to me. I have worked on improving my iron man suit since I build the first one. I am open to suggestion. It is your suit and your abilities. Let me know what you need so we can improve you."

"oh… okay." Peter says. Tony show Peter into a small adjoining room tó the workspace where he can change.

Peter steps out of the changing room wearing the new suit. He is very impressed with the suit even before he has tested the new improvements. Tony starts giving Peter some test to do to test out the suit's abilities. After Pepper has watched for a few minutes she leaves the workspace. She stands outside the glass door for a few minutes and watches how Tony is working with Peter. Pepper has never seen Tony being so serious about anything. Tony Stark isn't known to work well with other people but the way he is working with the young Peter Parker amazes Pepper and it just makes her love him even more. He seems so much more mature and the way he is lessons Peter on things and then the fact that Tony actually sincerely wishes for Peter to become a better hero then Tony it just impresses Pepper.


	9. father figure

Tony comes into the living room where Pepper is sitting on the couch reading a book. Pepper looks up from her book. Tony is walking back and forth like he is thinking about something.

"where is the kid?" Pepper asks as she looks down in her book again.

"Happy is taking him home." Tony sounds distant like he is far away in his thoughts. He walks over and drops down next to Pepper.

"what are you reading?" he asks but doesn't sound all that interested.

"Sherlock Holmes," Pepper responds. Tony doesn't seem to listen. He is just staring straight ahead. Pepper puts her book away and leans closer to Tony. She places one hand on his chest.

"what is going on?" Pepper asks. He places her other hand in his hair and gently plays with his hair.

"do you think it is a mistake that I am mentoring him?" Tony finally asks and then looks at Pepper.

"no why?" Pepper isn't sure why Tony suddenly sounds so uncertain of himself and his project with helping Peter become a better spiderman. Tony has been so confident about it and Pepper has been the one who has doubted the project from the beginning.

"he almost got himself killed because he wants to be like me. what if I am a bad influence on him?" Tony says more as a statement than as a question.

"Tony… Peter adores you. He loves you. He wants you to accept him and he seeks your recognition. You are his hero…" Tony look at Pepper in disbelieve and Pepper now realizes what she just said. "okay in more than just being Iron man. He looks up to you as his parental guidance."

"yeah, maybe that is the problem."

"Tony listen." Pepper sits up and turns in her seat so she can look straight at him. "he seeks your advice and your acknowledgment. The way he wants to be like you is amazing. He loves you and the way you are when you are with him tells me that you love him as much as he loves you."

"I'm not exactly known to be the best role model, Pep."

That makes Pepper smile, but Tony isn't joking.

"Tony you have matured a lot with this and I can see how much you enjoy working with him. He is seeking your advice."

"yeah… my advice. I told the world I was Iron man and it got you kidnapped and I was so damn stubborn that you broke up with me. I never listen to you…" Tony is just staring straight ahead as he is talking. "you should be his mentor." Tony suddenly says and looks at Pepper. Pepper looks surprised at him. "no Tony."

Pepper places her hand on Tony's chest to get him to look at her.

"Tony… seeing you with Peter makes me really proud of you. You have grown so much." It warms his heart hearing that from her.

"today he asked me advice on how to ask a girl to a party," Tony tells her. Pepper recognizes the little smile and a little sign of pride that comes up on Tony's face.

"That is great," Pepper says not sure what to say to it.

"I shouldn't be the one he should ask those things," Tony says now serious again.

"why not?"

"I'm not his parent."

"he doesn't have his parents." Pepper reminds him.

"no, but he has his aunt." Tony reminds her.

"yeah…" Pepper laughs. She finds it a bit amusing that Tony almost sound freaked out about the trust Peter shows him. "Tony, when you were 14 and you needed advice, who did you seek advice from?"

"my father… no, actually that was Jarvis. My dad's butler."

"exactly." Tony looks confused so Pepper elaborates. "you sought guidance and advice from your male parental figure and so does Peter. You are his male parental figure."

That scares Tony. "I don't want to be that, Pep." Tony says and leans back and rest his head against the backrest and stares into the ceiling. "what if I screw up? That is on me."

Pepper snuggles into Tony and rests her head on his chest.

"the fact that you are scared of screwing up actually just convinced me that you are a great parental figure for him…" Pepper closes her eyes and just listens to the sound of Tony's heartbeat. Tony places his hand on her back and gently runs his fingertips down her spine. "or you could be in the future," Pepper adds still with her eyes closed. Tony suddenly looks down at her with widened eyes. "what did you just say?" he asks with a terrified voice that amuses Pepper.

"Sit Still Tony I am trying to relax."

Tony leans his head back again. He would be lying if he said the thought of fatherhood hadn't popped into his head several times recently but at the same time the thought terrifies him. But the thought of him and Pepper raise a child together might not be as far away as he might have thought after today, but… Maybe he already… kinda… is raising a child in his own Tony Stark way.

And with his fiancée Peppers help and guidance maybe mentoring Peter Parker isn't a bad idea after all…


	10. friends

It has been about a month since Tony and Pepper got engaged and the gossip media has lost interest. the lack of interest from the gossip media has been a great thing for Tony and Pepper who are now able to spend time together in public without being attacked by gossip reporters as soon as they leave the front door. but it has also been a very busy month for Pepper as CEO with a lot of out of town meetings. so Tony spends most of his alone time in his workshop working on his iron man suits or on improving the spiderman suit. It is late afternoon and Tony is in his workshop working on his Iron man suit.

"boss cornel Rhodes is here," FRIDAY announces and Tony quickly leaves his workshop to greet his old friend in the living room. Tony hasn't spoken much with Rhodey since the events in Berlin where Rhodey got injured. Tony has felt really guilty about it, which is probably why he hasn't reached out to Rhodey for a while.

"Rhodey…" Tony greets with a big smile as he enters the living room. Rhodey is still recovering after the events in the airport in Berlin but he is starting to be more stable on his legs again.

"hallo Stank." Rhodey greets. He doesn't seem as cheerful and happy to see his friend as Tony does.

"how you been? Tony asks. "long time no see." Tony says with a big smile. "you want a beer?" Tony hurries to the kitchen and grabs 2 beers from the fridge before Rhodey can even answer. Back in the living room, Tony drops down on the couch and Rhodey, a bit slower on his feet sits down next to Tony.

"you are getting old," Tony comments at Rhodeys slow movement. Rhodey just shoots Tony a look. Tony just grins at him. it has been over a year since the incident at the airport where Rhodey got injured. The two old friends have come to a time now where they can start joking about the injuries.

"so how is recovery going?" Tony asks after he has taken the first sip of his beer.

"good." The conversation feels more forced and awkward then it used to be between the two friends. Tony feels like there is some unresolved situation between them.

"what is going on?" Tony asks more serious turning to his friend.

"what is going on?" Rhodey asks and raises an eyebrow. "really Tony?"

Tony looks confused about why his friend seems so upset with him.

"You got engaged. Thanks for telling me." Rhodey says. he seems hurt about that his friend hasn't told him in person. "I saw it in the news and then I saw you confirm it on the news. You didn't tell me?"

"listen man." Tony says a little more defensive. "it didn't exactly go as planned okay."

"Oh, so you had a plan? Who are you and what did you do to Tony Stark?"

Tony stands up in his usual defensive way.

"okay… maybe I didn't have a plan, but Pepper did."

"that sounds more like it." Rhodey interrupts with a mocking smile. "it didn't go as planned okay."

"Let me guess… you screwed it up." Tony has a smock smile on his face clearly telling his friend that he definitely played a big part in it. It doesn't surprise Rhodey. Tony has all ways been the plan to screw up plans that Pepper made and it has always been either Rhodey or Pepper who has cleaned up Tony's mess.

"let me guess she gave you a hard time about it?" Rhodey asks. Tony is about to say something but thinking about how Peppers plan on giving him a hard time about it ended with very passionate lovemaking in the workspace… and in the living room… and in the bedroom… Tony remembers with a big smile.

"Well…" Tony says. "let's just say she tried." The smile on Tony's face clearly tells Rhodey that there are details in that story he doesn't need to know.

"Okay, I'm not sure I want to know," Rhodey says with slight discomfort in his voice.

"you remember you told me I should stop being a playboy if I were to ever have a change with Pepper?" Tony asks with a smug smile. Rhodey nods. He did tell Tony that many times over the past few years after Tony and Pepper broke up and Tony started being a playboy again. "let's just say I think she loves me being a playboy." Tony has a big childish goofy smile on his face that makes Rhodey a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, I really don't want to know about your love life, Tony," Rhodey says with discomfort. Rhodey knows that his friend isn't exactly discreet about his love life. Rhodey used to not be bathed by it but that was until Tony started bing with Pepper. Pepper and Rhodey had come to be friends through their work for and with Tony over the years. So Rhodey feels a lot more uncomfortable hearing about Tonys lovelife with Pepper then he did hearing about all the blonde reporters Tony would sleep with years ago that Rhodey had no interaction with.

"where is Pepper, by the way?" Rhodey asks while looking around the living room. It seems more messy than usual. It looks like Pepper hasn't been here in a few days. it looks more like Tony's single style. Pepper would usually be the one keeping Tony's place clean.

"She is at a business conference in Switzerland," Tony says sounding a bit sadder. That sound of sadness and loneliness in his voice doesn't go unnoticed by Rhodey.

"as the CEO of Stark industries?" Rhodey asks. Tony nods and takes a sip of his beer.

"then why are you not in Switzerland? Aren't you two co-CEOs of Stark Industries?" Rhodey asks. Tony smiles at Rhodey. "she would rather I stay in my workspace blowing things up than she wants me near a board meeting at Stark Industries. I am on co-CEO of Stark Industries by title."

It makes both of the 2 men laugh. "you make less trouble for her at the workspace?" Rhodey asks. Tony nods. "yeah something like that. She prefers I stay as far away from Stark Industries management and investors as possible. I tend to create more trouble when I go in there." Tony takes a sip of his beer. It amuses Rhodey that Pepper prefers to keep Tony away from the company because Rhodey knows that administration Stark Industries' as CEO has always been a big burden for Tony ever since he was 21. So Pepper and Tony really is the perfect couple. Pepper prefers to run Stark industries by her self and Tony prefer to stay as far away from it as possible and just being in his workspace and working on his inventions. It must be a match made in heaven Rhodey thinks. Rhodey also notices how happy Tony looks when he is talking about Pepper.

"when is she coming back?" Rhodey asks.

"Tomorrow night." Tony leans his head back and looks up into the ceiling. "I miss her." He says more to himself than to Rhodey. Rhodey smiles. It is sweet and a little amusing to see his friend so soft and vulnerable. Tony looks over at Rhodey like he suddenly realized that he just said that out loud. Rhodey has an amused smile on his face. Tony sits up straight again.

"did I just say that out loud?"

"yeah." Rhodey says with a teasing smile. "hey man I think it is great that you are so happy. And I am happy for you."

"I can't wait for her to come back," Tony says against when he leans back against the backrest. Rhodey leans back too. Tony looks up into the ceiling.

"I just wish she wasn't so dam tired when she comes back from those conferences."

"hasn't she only been gone for 3 days?" Rhodey asks.

"yes…" Tony says with a tone that indicates that he thinks 3 days is a really long time. Rhodey starts laughing.

"you are such a softy man."

It makes Tony smile.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish that when he comes home she wouldn't be doing like 1000 other things. I know it sounds selfish but…

"what other things does she do?" Rhodey asks and takes a sip of his beer.

"just all different kinds of things. Work, cleaning up, shower or just go to bed. I mean… I get she is tired but…"

"you want her attention?" Rhodey says more as a statement than as a question. "then why don't you do some of the things for her?" Tony looks confused so Rhodey elaborates. "look around. Your apartment looks like shit, Tony. It normally doesn't look like that because Pepper cleans it for you. If you cleaned up your self before she comes home…" Tony makes a face like a little child who is served broccoli instead of candy. It makes Rhodey chuckle.

"Tony you should clean up in here before she gets back tomorrow." Tony makes a facial expression like a little boy who has been told by his parents to clean his room. It amuses Rhodey. Sometimes Tony is like a kid who needs an adult to explain thinks to him in a different way. And Rhodey knows he is often the adult who has to explain thinks to Tony… especially when it comes to his relationship with Pepper and also when it comes to dealing with Tony's self-centered and self-absorption.

"Okay, Pal think about it this way…" Rhodey shifts his body to look directly at Tony. "Pepper comes home tomorrow. If she doesn't need to clean the house for you she will have time to be with you… doing other things." That logic brings up a big goofy smile on Tony's face but it also brings out the discomfort in Rhodey. Tony like the idea of what other things Pepper would have time to do but he doesn't like that he has to clean his apartment.

"Okay, it seems like you have a lot of work to do. I'll see you around pal." Rhodey empties his beer bottle and places it on the table before he gets up by the help of his walking stick that he still needs to support his legs from time to time.

Tony sits back alone on the couch and looks around his living room. It really is a mess. Pepper has only been in Switzerland for 2 days. How did he manage to make such a mess? Tony runs his hand through his hair and exhales sharply before he starts cleaning his apartment. It better be worth it, he thinks to himself as he starts collecting all of his clothing that somehow has ended up all over the place.


	11. sleepingbody

**note: thanks for reading and comment on my story. I hope you all liked it. I have one more chapter in progress before I will wrap this story up and go on summer vacation.**

Tony has been alone for 2 days while Pepper is at some meeting in Toronto that Tony has forgotten what is about. It has probably something to do with Stark industries since she didn't ask him to come along. Tony spent most of his time while Pepper is away in his workspace or in the garage where he works on his car. Tony is laying down on the ground under his car to fix the exhaust pipe when he hears footsteps approaching.

"Tony what are you doing? It is 7 in the morning." He hears Happy's voice from the door. Tony roles out from under the car and look up at Happy.

"oh is it morning already?" Tony asks and stands up. He walks over to Happy and takes Happy's cup of coffee and takes a sip. "thanks Hap." Tony says and hands the cup back to Happy and pads Happy on the arm with his very dirty hand. Happy just look concerned at Tony.

"Tony, have you been working out here all night?" Happy sounds concerned.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." Tony grabs a tool from the table and lays roles under his car again.

"Tony you need to get some sleep." Happy says more as an order.

"I can't sleep Happy," Tony says from under the car.

"he hasn't slept for 3 days since Miss Potts left." Vision who has appeared through the wall informs. Visions sudden appear startles Happy.

"my apology Mr. Hogan I did not intend to startle you." Vision always so sound polite with his fine British accent.

"what do you mean miss Potts left?" Happy asks Vision and then turns to Tony who is still laying under the car. "did you already screw up your engagement?" Happy asks.

"no." Tony quickly reappears from under the car. "she is at a meeting in Los Toronto. She has been there for 3 days. She is stuck there due to bad weather." Tony informs and stands up. He leans against the car.

"Mr. Stark my advice would be to lay down and get some rest." Tony just looks irritated at Vision.

"I can sense my present isn't welcomed here." Vision says and leaves the same way he came, through the wall.

"he creeps me out." Happy says almost whispering once Vision is gone. That makes Tony chuckle. Happy walks over to Tony and leans against Tony's other car so he is standing across from Tony.

"what is going on?" Happy asks concerned. Tony is standing with a screwdriver in his hands that he is fingering with. He looks down. "I miss her," Tony says honestly without looking at Happy. "I can't sleep when she isn't here."

"when is she coming back?" Happy asks. Happy wishes he could help his friend.

"tomorrow. She sent me a text last night. The weather is clearing up so she would try and get on a plane tomorrow."

Happy nods. Tony is just fiddling with the screwdriver.

"you should really go lay down, Tony."

"I can't sleep."

"then watch tv. A movie… something. Just lay down."

"I need to fix this."

Tony lays down and roles under the car again to continue his work.

"what is wrong with it?" Happy asks.

"it is the exhaust pipe I have had trouble with it for a couple of days."

"and you have been working on that all night?" Happy asks. Tony roles out from under the car and looks up at Happy. Tony can now see what Happy means. Tony is not going to fix the car before he gets some sleep.

"you need to get some rest."

"yeah, 3 days between siesta might be a bit too long." Happy helps Tony to his feet and Tony walks towards the door.

"could you go pick up Pep at the airport once she lands?" Tony asks.

"I will." Happy promise and then Tony gets inside.

Tony lays down on the couch and grabs the remote for the tv. He turns on the tv on the news channel. Not that it actually interest him what is going on because it is mostly politics and Tony don't really care about politics. So Tony ends up falling asleep on the couch in front of the tv instead.

Tony wakes up when he feels a gentle hand touching his face. He isn't sure if it is a dream or he is awake. He can smell Peppers perfume and when he reaches up to touch the hand he feels Peppers engagement ring on her finger. He must be dreaming. Pepper isn't coming back until tomorrow. Last night when he went to bed he couldn't sleep because the other side of the bed was empty. Gush he has become such a softy. He can't even sleep without her and now he is dreaming that she is here even though he knows she isn't. He must be going nuts.

"Tony you should sleep in your bed." He hears Peppers sweet soft voice.

"no, it is lonely." He mumbles in his sleep not even sure if he is speaking to himself or if he is just dreaming that he is saying that. He hears Peppers sweet laughter.

"Tony it will be lonely for me without you in bed. I have been alone for 3 nights now." Pepper says. Now Tony feels Peppers soft lips against his. He is convinced he is dreaming until he opens his mouth a bit and he can feel her tongue against his. He has never had such a real dream before where he can even feel their tounges touching like she is actually right here. He is afraid to open his eyes and realize it is just a dream and she isn't really here. The kiss ends and he feels her hand resting on his chest.

"have I convinced you to come into bed with me?" she asks.

"hmmm… if I wake up… are you going to be here." He mumbles still not sure whether she is here for real or just a dream.

"Tony open your eyes."

"Hmm… no, this dream is too good to wake up from."

"Tony, this is not a dream." Tony waits for a moment before he opens his eyes and just as he feared… it was just a dream. There is no one in the living room. He is all alone. It is dark outside so Tony decides he might as well just go upstairs. He walks to the stairs and almost stumbles over something as he starts to walk up the stairs. Once he is at the top of the stairs he stops and look down to the bottom of the stairs and realize what he actually stumbles over… it is Peppers travel bag that she always brings when she goes on short business trips… she must be here… she is really here. Tony runs to his bedroom and almost run right into the door because the door almost opens too slow. Tony looks around in the room. The light at the side of the bed is on but Pepper is not in the room. Tony almost starts to get depressed when the door to the bathroom opens and Pepper comes out wearing one of his t-shirts.

"what took you so long?" she asks with a big smile.

"I wasn't sure if it was a dream or you were really here."

"are you sure now?"

"no… because you look dreamy." He says and that makes them both laugh. She walks closer to him and kisses him. she is about to pull away from him but he places a hand behind her head and deepens the kiss with her the longing and need he felt the last 3 days. It cuts her a bit by surprise.

"I missed you too." Is all she says once they break apart.

"I love you." He looks straight into her eyes and she can see how much he mean it. she has never had anyone looking at her like that before and it scares her a bit but she knows Tony means it when he says he loves her.

"we should get some sleep. I am exhausted," Pepper says after a while.

"yeah." Tony takes off his shirt and they get ready for bed. Once they are both comfortable in bed Pepper snuggles into Tony's side and Tony places an arm around her to hold her closer.

"I spoke to Happy in the car. He said you had trouble sleeping again. Is it the nightmares from New York again?" Pepper asks concerned.

"no… no nightmares." Tony says and places a loving kiss on the top of her head.

"then what is it?" Pepper looks up at him.

"I can't sleep when you are not here," Tony admits and it gives Pepper a warm feeling of love. "I try and I am just staring into the ceiling for hours. I can only sleep when you are with me," he admits.

"me too," Pepper says. Tony look surprised at her. He thought she was going to make fun of him and calling him a softy. Her reaction surprises him. "what?"

"I can't sleep without you either. I used to… when I would go on business trips… I would be so exhausted once I get to my hotel room. I would just collapse on the bed right away but… not this time. Since the night we got engaged… things have changed, Tony."

"yeah for me too," Tony says, and Pepper leans up and kisses him.

"next time I go on a business trip you need to come with me."

"you want me to come as your co-CEO which I actually am, or…" Tony asks and wants her to finish his sentence. He is looking at her with a daring smile. Pepper knows she is playing right into his game.

"or just as my sleeping body?" Pepper finish his sentence. Tony smiles at her and continues to try and trick her into saying what she really wants. That she really misses more than just sleeping together with him when she is away on trips.

"so just sleeping nothing else?" Tony dares her and it makes Pepper blush. she looks away from him for a moment.

"or maybe something else," Pepper says and lays down and turn off the light. She is too tired to get into Tony's games now. She just wants to sleep and cuddled up to Tony… just like they are going to do every night for the rest of their lives together, but Tony is still falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	12. the future

**Future dreams**

**Note: I got a question from a guest after my chapter called father figure. The question was whether Pepper where pregnant and that got me thinking about this chapter.**

Pepper comes home from the office and drops her purse on the dining table and runs to the bathroom. The purse falls off the table and on to the floor and all the stuff are spread out on the floor, but Pepper is already in the bathroom and doesn't hear it. Shortly after Tony comes into the living room

"Hey Honey," Tony calls out but the room is empty. He sees Peppers purse and its content spread out on the floor. Tony figure Pepper was probably in a hurry when she came home so he walks over and starts picking it up for her. Tony normally don't care about what Pepper has in her purse. It is her stuff and none of his business but there are 2 things that really catches his attention. An empty box from her birth control pills and also a magazine with a woman and a baby on the cover. Tony picks it up and puts the purse back on the table. He looks at the magazine and wonders why Pepper would have a baby magazine in her purse. The 2 things together make Tony wonder if there is something Pepper wants or should tell him.

Tony thinks back to a conversation they had this morning before Pepper went to the office. Tony had asked Pepper if they should do something together this afternoon, but Pepper had told him that she had an appointment but she didn't tell him what kind of appointment. Tony hadn't thought much about it this morning, but now things start to make sense to him.

"What are you doing?" Pepper reentrance to the living room startles Tony. Pepper walks over to Tony.

"are you going through my purse?" Pepper asks as she walks closer and sees some of her stuff from her purse on the table.

"no… honey, it felt on the floor. I just picked it up." Tony sounds really defensive. He doesn't want her to think he is the kind of guy who goes through his girlfriend's stuff. Pepper takes her purse from the table and brings it to the corner where it usually is when she is at Tony's place and then she goes to the kitchen to get a nice cold glass of water. It has been a really hot day in the office so she has been looking forward to going to Tony's place and spend a nice relaxing evening with Tony. Pepper comes back into the living room and sits down on the couch and takes off her shoes. She now notices that Tony hasn't moved out of his spot near the dining table since she came into the living room.

"Tony, don't you come over here?" Pepper asks and leans back on the couch and closes her eyes.

Tony still has the magazine and the empty box from the pills in his hand. He walks over and sits down next to Pepper. She has her eyes closed. She seems so relaxed and tired.

"kiss me," she orders and turns her head towards him without ever open her eyes. Tony just smiles and do as he is asked.

"I missed you today," Pepper says as the kiss ends.

"what did you do today?" Tony asks. His mind is still trying to process what to make off the magazine and the empty pill box. He isn't sure what to think or if he should be happy or if he should be upset that she hasn't said anything or he isn't even sure if there is anything to be said. Maybe it is just his imagination. Maybe he is just seeing things that he wants to see.

"I had meetings, phone calls, paperwork, and more meetings," Pepper says and finally opens her eyes and smiles at Tony. She looks so tired.

"what about that appointment you said you had?" Tony asks. He has put the magazine down between the couch cushions on his side so Pepper doesn't see it. He isn't sure how to approach the subject yet and it will buy him some time.

"Oh, that… Pepper says like she needed to remember she had an appointment. "yeah it was just with my doctor. No big deal." Pepper says and gives him a reassuring kiss. She knows Tony gets nervous whenever it has something to do with doctors and hospitals. He isn't sure if he believes her or not. He wants to believe her but he still has mixed feelings about the empty pill box and the magazine. He needs some more time to process it.

**Bedroom**

Tony comes into his bedroom. Pepper is already in bed reading her book. Tony gets ready for bed and lays down under his cover. He snuggles into Pepper and kisses her lovingly down her neck as he knows she loves it. He starts sliding his hand under her shirt but she moves his hand away.

"not tonight Tony."

"why not?" Tony asks a little disappointed.

"I'm not feeling so well and I have a long day tomorrow." She gives him a kiss and then puts her book away and turns off the light.

"could you move a bit." She asks and Tony sighs heavily and moves to his own side of the bed and looks over and only sees the back of Peppers red hair. She is laying on her side with her back to him. not very romantic and Tony turns off his light. His mind keeps wandering about the pillbox and the magazine and now also the fact that she was at her doctor and she isn't feeling well. More and more pieces are added to the puzzle inside his head.

**Avengers compound**

Peter and Tony have started to have a regular routine where Peter comes to the Avengers compound to train with Tony to improve his fight skills and his spiderweb skills. Today Peter and Tony are practicing some fighting technics mostly evasive maneuvers in hand to hand fights but Peter notices Tony seems really distracted. Tony is supposed to hold boxing pads up that Peter is supposed to be fighting but several times has Peter accidentally punched Tony instead because Tony isn't paying attention to what they are doing.

"Mr. Stark, are you feeling alright?" Peter seems concerned about his mentor's distraction. Tony is normally very focused on Peter and also much more chatty than he is today.

Tony holds one boxing pad up to Peter to hit but suddenly mid punch Tony takes it down and Peter punches Tony in the face and Tony almost loses his balance.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Stark."

"it is alright, Peter."

Tony gets back on his feet and puts up the pads again but Peter doesn't feel comfortable continuing with Tony being so distracted.

"Tony…" Happy enters the gym where they are and Peter feels a bit relieved.

"take five kid," Tony says and Tony steps down from the ring to talk with Happy while Peter is drinking some water.

"Okay Peter," Tony says after a few minutes of talking with Happy. "I need to go so Happy is going to take you home." Tony informs him. "ill see ya." Tony says and waves a hand at Peter and leaves.

"you are good kid?" Happy asks. Peter grabs his stuff and steps down from the boxing ring.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Peter and Happy are walking on the parking lot to the car after Peter showered. They meet Pepper, she is on her way out to a meeting. "hey kid. Hey Happy." Pepper greets as she walks with them towards the cars.

"Miss Potts." Peter decides to tell Pepper about what happened with Tony doing training. "can I speak with you for a moment?": pepper and Happy exchange a concerned and puzzled look. Peter has never asked to speak with Pepper before. Happy takes a step away from them. He trusts Pepper with Peter wheres Tony alone with Peter gives Happy a bit more concern.

"is Mr. Stark alright?" Peter asks Pepper concerned. He isn't sure if he is overstepping a line but he is sincerely concerned for his mentor.

"yeah, why? Something happened." Pepper asks. She is trying to sound like everything is fine but she knows Peter is right. Something is off with Tony. Tony has been behaving differently in the past few days. He has been more agitated, more distracted than usual.

"He just seemed really distracted doing training. He is normally super focused and constantly telling me how to be better… which is awesome. I want to be better… and…" peter chuckles by the memory. "sometimes he is kinda showing off." That makes Pepper chuckle. She knows how much Tony loves to boost his ego when it comes to showing off his physicality especially to Peter. Who Tony sees as the next generation superheroes.

"I'll talk to him." Pepper reaches Peter with a smile. Peter nods. He appreciates that Pepper doesn't just ignore Peters concerns.

"He didn't even call me kid today. He called me Peter." Peter says wandering like he just realized it. Tony normally always refers to him as, kid. Happy steps closer to them and they all three walks to the cars. It makes Pepper and Happy Smiles. They both know how much Tony loves Peter and that Peter has become like a son to Tony. Which Tony would probably never admit. Happy places a friendly hand on Peters' shoulder. He can see how concerned the young boy is for Tony and even though Happy isn't admitting it. He is worried about Tony too.

**Stark Industries**

Pepper leaves the office building of Stark industries and gets into the backseat of Happys car.

"hey, Hap." Pepper greets. She has taken over Tony's habit of using Tony's short version of Happy's name. Happy doesn't mind it. he finds it charming that Pepper and Tony are so much alike even though Pepper would never admit to it. Pepper puts on her seatbelt and immediately takes out her phone to answer a text

"have you heard from Tony today?" Happy asks once they pull onto the road.

"no why" Pepper meet Happy's eyes in the rearview mirror. Pepper is now a bit concerned. Happy is a big fan of Pepper and Tonys new relationship but he normally doesn't ask about them because he has learned from experience that Tony is oversharing details that Happy don't wish to know.

"he just seemed really distracted earlier when I spoke to him." Happy sounds concerned.

"Hmm… I haven't noticed it but I'll let you know if there is anything." Pepper reassures Happy with a smile.

"I drove the kid home earlier and he sounded concerned about Tony being distracted and not showing off doing their training."

"Tony not a showoff? Are you sure it is Tony Stark we are talking about?" Pepper jokes and it makes Happy laugh.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I was watching them and the kid punched Tony in the face several times because Tony was distracted." Now Pepper realizes Tony must really have something on his mind since it can distract him from training with Peter. The Spiderman training has pretty much become Tony's whole life. Happy and Pepper spent the rest of the drive to the Avengers compound in pleasant silence but Pepper can't help but worry about Tony. She has noticed he has been a bit distracted over the past week and Pepper needs to figure out what is going on with him.

**Avengers compound**

Pepper walk down the hallway to Tony's workspace. She stops outside the glass door and watches Tony for a little while. He is testing some new jet-booster booths for his suit. Usually Tony is pretty good at testing his technology in a safe way where he doesn't harm himself but after Tony has crashed into the walls and the ceiling 3 times Pepper enters the workspace. Tony is laying down on the floor. He has a bruise over his left eye. He looks pretty banged up.

"Tony…" Pepper says and walks over to him in a hurry.

"you seem a bit distracted sir," FRIDAY says.

"yeah, thanks that is the 5th time you are telling me that today," Tony says a little irritated and gets on his feet.

"Tony, what is going on?" Pepper asks concerned and helps Tony to a nearby place where he can sit down so she can take a look at the bruise over his eye.

"I didn't know you would be home this early?" Tony says.

"my meeting ended early. I spoke with the kid on Sunday he said you were really distracted and to the day I spoke with Happy he expressed concern for you too." Pepper presses a napkin with some disinfectant on Tony's wounds and he pulls his head away in pain. "I come home and I watch you smash your self into the walls and ceilings." Pepper sounds almost angry about Tony's behavior. "you seemed distracted when you were working."

Tony looks away from her. He doesn't want to tell her what has been going on the past week since he found the baby magazine in her purse.

"what were you thinking?" Pepper asks concerned as she patches up the bruise.

"I was just…" Tony starts but when he doesn't finish his sentence his AI cuts in. "Mr. Stark has been worried that you might be p…" Mute." Tony interrupts FRIDAY and the AI shots down immediately. Pepper looks confused at Tony.

"you were worried that I am what?" Pepper asks with a raised eyebrow. Tony knows he has to tell her. He gets up and walks over to a table. He pulls out one of the drawers and takes the magazine out.

"I found this in your purse a week ago, when your purse fell on the floor."

Pepper look confused. Tony walks back to her.

"Tony… it is a magazine so what."

"It is a baby magazine. And next to it was an empty box from your birth control pills." It starts to make sense to Pepper now why Tony would be worried and distracted. He must think she is pregnant.

"Tony, do you remember I had an appointment that day?" Tony nods.

"That was to get a new prescription for birth control pills," Pepper explains.

"you said you weren't feeling well," Tony states referring to her rejection of him that same night.

"I was having a headache." She explains.

"so you are not pregnant?" Tony asks, not sure what he is hoping her answer would be.

"no," Pepper says, searching Tonys face for some sort of answer to whether he was hoping she would say yes or not. But all she can see is Tony's blank poker face.

"were you hoping I would say yes?" Pepper asks, and that finally snaps Tony out of his poker face.

"I don't know. That is the thing. I have been thinking about it since I found that magazine. I wasn't even sure what to think."

"well…" Pepper says and looks around. "the fact that you have banged yourself up pretty good and you have trashed your workspace… I would say that is a pretty clear indication of no." It makes them both laugh. "but Tony…" Pepper takes a step closer to Tony and places her hand behind his neck and look straight into his eyes.

"I promise you… if I had been pregnant I would have told you." She gives him a sweet kiss. Tony nods. He feels pretty awful that he would think that she would be hiding something so big from him. he wraps his arms around her and hugs her closer to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away." He says and leans his head against her chest.

"it is okay," Pepper kisses the top of his head and then rests her head against his. "I think you would make an amazing father someday." Pepper places a kiss on his hair.

"when?" Tony asks and looks up into her eyes with a big smile in his eyes and it makes Pepper laugh.

"I think you should focus on your mentorship with the kid first." Pepper laughs as she is about to leave the workshop she stops and turns around. "and stop calling him Peter. It makes him uncomfortable. He loves that you are calling him, kid. It gives him the feeling, that you are proud of him."

"I am." Tony just says almost not audible, as he turns around hoping she didn't hear it but she did. She leaves the workshop with a smile on her face. one day Tony is going to be a great father.

**That wraps up my Tony/Pepper fic and I am now officially of on summer vacation ?**

**Finish semester and fanfic on the same day ?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Have a great summer ? I'll be back ?**


End file.
